


Look twice, then look again, you're still wrong

by BlooBlu



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Cute, Fluff and Humor, Husbands, Just an f bomb i think?, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:44:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlooBlu/pseuds/BlooBlu
Summary: A fic inspired by @Thuri and @randomslasher 's little AU, where people know that Patton and Logan are both teachers, one for the 1st grade at a local elementary, and another as a college professor.Except that Logan teaches the little kiddos, and Patton is an ethics professor, and for some reason no one can figure it out on their own.
Relationships: Logicality
Comments: 13
Kudos: 114





	Look twice, then look again, you're still wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thuri/gifts), [RandomSlasher (Randomslasher)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomslasher/gifts).

If you asked Tobias what he thought of the couple down the street, he couldn't really give you a good answer - he didn't really know much about either of them. Sal had always been the more gossipy of them, afterall.  
He knew they were called the Sanders, and the one with the cardigan stopped by every now and then to offer some of whatever he'd been baking recently. Mostly cookies. The other was surely more recluse, spent a lot of time gardening upfront but without engaging anyone that wasn't his husband or actually walking on his property.  
Tobias had seen, once, some interesting bumper stickers on their vehicle - a lot of which hinted at one or both of them being teachers. He could imagine the energetic young man teaching school children - one sticker said, in bright letters, "Fawks elementary K-6", with little painted hands surrounding it.  
The other stickers were for one of the state's best universities, a few proudly proclaiming "Teacher of the month!" That could only be the more reserved of the two - he often wore suits on the weekends, when no obvious occasion was being celebrated; and certainly, he looked and sounded far more astute from afar.  
Well, everything he knew was based off of his own interpretations, afterall - and snippets from Sal's loud phone conversations. He could be entirely wrong. The stickers could be from the last car owner, or children who thought their dads deserved such awards.

. . .

Ellie liked her customers, most of the time. The small coffee shop attracted a lot of quiet, polite people looking for some good coffee and a little quiet time. However, just because she liked most people coming through those glass doors, didn't mean she didn't still have a favorite.  
Mr. Sanders (Patton, please - Mr. Sanders is my husband!) was very nice, and always very kind! He often left tips a little too big for just a coffee and a doughnut. Not that she was complaining, grad school in San Francisco wouldn't pay for itself!  
...If she even got to go, at this point. Patton had been there with her on the morning she was getting ready to put the application forms in the mail. He'd given her a lot of pointers on how to word the letters, what to highlight and what might be better left out or only briefly mentioned. She was confident in the chances of her being accepted, don't get her wrong, but… she might not be able to afford to go..  
She'd talked about it a few times with Patton, and he was always so reassuring! Ellie didn't know what she'd do without him and his horrible caffeine addiction. One time she asked what his job was, maybe she could pay him a visit back sometime- 

"Oh, I teach! So maybe don't just pop in in the middle of the day, though I would he happy to-" he removed his glasses, "-see you!"  
It was funny, but she was a little hesitant to admit it. Patton was funny as hell, but dad jokes were a very… exasperating medium, most of the time.  
He'd gone on to discuss some of his students, talking about how his husband helped him manage a good nap time schedule so that the kiddos wouldn't wake up more exhausted than when they started, and how he liked to bring in healthy (and sometimes less than healthy) snacks for all of them. 

"Wow, you must be a great caretaker! I'm sure their parents all appreciate the effort you put in, Pat! I think I actually saw you at the elementary once, I was picking up my little brother, Caden? He's a little on the tall side for his age, likes to wear orange and yellow?"

Patton looked a little confused, then laughed. The conversation was steered to another topic fairly quickly, and for some reason, Ellie didn't think much of it.  
It was only later, back at home, that she realized Patton had never actually _confirmed_ that he worked at Fawkes Elementary. Hmm.  
He probably just prefers to keep work separate from leisure time - after all, those kids probably ran him ragged every day!

. . .

Andy liked their teacher a lot. Mr. Sanders was super nice, and always had a funny shirt at school - usually some kinda joke that had to do with science cause Mr. Sanders loves science and his husband. It was real easy to get him to stop in the middle of a lesson and talk 'bout his "patty-cake."  
They kinda wondered why Mr. Sanders's husband was named after a clap-clap game, but everyone has funny names if you say it over and over in weird voices.  
Anyway, this is all to say that they were excited for today because today was when they would make a bunch a' rocks! They were called foh-silllllls, a fun word! It was just a way to say "old stuff" really.  
"Old things, usually footprints or plant and animal parts that got stuck in the ground for a really long time, and made a mold. A sort of hole, shaped like the item itself. The those holes are sometimes filled with minerals that become solid, and we get fossils like the ones we will make tomorrow. Other times we just have the hole, so we fill it to make a shape we can study."  
Andy remembered all the stuff Mr. Sanders said all the time cause they liked to write it down. They wanted to be a writer one day and said the first book they'd write would be all about Mr. Sanders. Mr. Sanders said that was called a biography, and that usually they were written for very important or famous people. Andy insisted that he _was_ very important, and should have a book so that everyone could know how smart he was! 

Andy liked Mr. Sanders, and doesn't know why their Ma' was so shocked to hear that their Mr. Sanders _wasn't_ patty-cake, like she'd assumed. She said that she thought Mr. Sanders taught at the school Andy's big brother, Damien, went to, and that patty-cake taught Andy and their friends.  
Why would she think such a silly thing? Mr. Sanders doesn't like big kids 'cause he says they don't "respect his aw-thor-ah-tee." And Andy had met patty-cake before when he came to bring Mr. Sanders lunch, and he really didn't like all the mess that was there, so why would he _teach_ here?

Ma' musta heard somethin' wrong somewhere. 

. . . 

Patton really, _really_ couldn't understand all the confusion with him and Logan! Why did everyone assume that he taught at Fawks Elementary?? Don't get him wrong, kids are totally cute, but he would much prefer to adopt slightly… older kids, himself. Messes around the house made Patton uncomfortable for reasons he couldn't name, so babies were a no-go.  
And everyone always thought Logan was the professor! Yeah, he talked with a lot more big words and long sentences, but you don't need to be all round-a-bout to be an ethics professor! He often taught and discussed very complex topics, so he was used to simplifying his sentences so as not to outpace his student's note-taking abilities.

It's not like he wasn't _smart_ enough to teach at the university level! ...Did he come off that way? Did the other members of their community just think he wasn't professor material??  
Okay, Negative Nancy, new train of thought! Uhh.. maybe it was just their personalities? Logan certainly acted a little less kid-friendly around not-kiddos. (The swear jar had long been gone, replaced with a swear savings  
-account.) Yeah… well, if you look at it like that, Patton was certainly always far more energetic than his co-workers! Even before his morning coffee!  
Never hurt to get a second opinion, though.

"Lo, babe, why does everyone assume I'm the one who teaches at Fawks and you at the Uni?"

"Because I said 'fuck' at our first and only experience at a meeting of the HOA when we moved in, and you brought brownies frosted to look like small houses."

"Oh. You're probably right. Think we should tell them they're wrong, though? Have you?"

"No I have not, and I don't particularly care what they know in relation to our jobs - Karen's reaction would certainly be humorous, upon the revelation."

"I told you, her name is _Kendra,_ you can't just call her Karen because you don't like her."

Logan pulled out a binder from his nightstand, and flipped through it- there were many customized cards with slang and their meanings; alphabetically arranged, of course.

"Am I misunderstanding the term? To be Karen is to be loud, irritating, entitled, and often a member of the anti-vaccination movement, correct?"

"Lo-lo, did Virgil tell you that one?"

"Perhaps. But he is the most knowledgeable of these things, amongst our friend group. More so than Roman, even."

"....goodnight, Lo. I'm gonna go send a quick email to my kiddos about their homework, and then I'll come to bed. Love you." 

"Love you too, Patton."


End file.
